skin shouldn't look like that
by Lucareeo
Summary: "How about I cut you a deal! You're a prideful kid right? How about I'll stop if you get on your knees and beg." Tomura took his hand off Midoriya's face, the flesh blistering red as blood began to trickle down the boy's cheeks. Something in his emerald eyes had pleaded for him, maybe to tell him to give up and to get out, or maybe it was a plea for help – Bakugou didn't know.


The first thing Bakugou noticed was the smell of it. He knew Tomura Shigaraki's quirk as something alike as deterioration but what did that actually mean? Were his fingers able to break down the molecular structure of anything? Did it burn it up first until it was something akin to ash? Perhaps it cut up the object at hand (ha.) until it was shredded into millions of pieces, escaping into the wind as dust.

When Tomura Shigaraki placed all his fingers on Midoriya's forearm, Bakugou first's reaction was to prepare himself for a scream. Maybe he shouldn't have underestimated the other hero like that, since stupid Deku clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, no sounds escaping from his mouth. The smell; however, was almost unbearable. The scent of blood ran thick in the air but it was mixed with a grotesque aroma of burnt flesh.

Though Bakugou stood nearly ten feet away, he could clearly see the muscle tissue that began peeking out from the brittle opening that the villain had created. A lump in his throat clogged any amount of cursing or yelling the fiery blonde had, but he just couldn't stand around and watch as Izuku Midoriya was being tortured right in front of him.

"YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!" The scream was pushed out of him, but without a second thought the words came to sound shaky, almost _too_ desperate. Tomura Shigaraki grinned, looking from the nomu that held Midoriya up by his broken wrists to the green-haired boy whose feet dangled a feet off the ground. A pool of blood had started to form below.

The ashy hand hovered over Midoriya's throat, a malicious grin could be seen behind the hand that attached itself to Tomura's head. "Or what?" The villain called out, fingers dancing in the air above the skin with taunting delight. "What can little ol' you do in this situation we have here? One move from you and I'm going to gash open this little hero's throat."

Bakugou swallowed hard, sweat forming on his forehead and sunk into the fabric of his black mask.

"Kacchan, just forget about me-"

"SHUT UP DEKU!" Even now, that idiot was trying to be the selfless one. If it wasn't for Midoriya, it would've been Bakugou stuck with broken wrists in the clutches of the enemy. If only he hadn't jumped in, if only he hadn't saved him. Again.

The blonde was ready to blow that creepy villain's head off and then punt it into space. How could he possibly win against him now? He's got a hostage on his side, plus that giant lump of a monster was too powerful for Bakugou to face off alone. Some might say he was rash, but he wasn't stupid. He's at the disadvantage here.

He could possibly continue stalling, but with every second that passed, Midoriya would have to endure more pain.

Tomura was like a child – the toys were his to own and do as he see fit, including breaking them for his own sick, twisted pleasure. His intentions were to take Katsuki Bakugou and force him into a world of agony for having declined his invitation to join the villains which led to the fall of his Sensei, but the situation in his palms was something even sweeter than any recipe of revenge he could create.

He finally had all the right cards, all the right special moves to enjoy this little game he had created. Placing four of his fingers on Midoriya's stomach, he began to playfully drum against the boy's green suit. Tomura kept his eyes locked with Bakugou's before placing all his fingers down on the skin.

This time, Midoriya did scream. The pain was coming straight from his guts, too central for him to ignore. The loud wail sent shivers down Bakugou's spine, leaving him shaking as his hands balled into tight fists.

The green jumpsuit had disappeared and was replaced with peach before melting into red. The blood boiled and oozed out in the middle of Midoriya's stomach, spreading itself and blending into the rest of the surrounding jumpsuit. The boy's body attempted to move out of the villain's grip but it was no use. His desperate attempts were futile, surely he knew that, but his body couldn't help but react towards the incredulous pain that was being inflicted on it.

"STOP!" Bakugou shouted, feeling a wetness blurring his vision. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

Tomura lifted his hand off the boy, Midoriya taking a watery gasp of air before heaving loudly. Bakugou could see that Midoriya was trying to keep himself focused, looking up at Bakugou with hazy eyes.

"What do I want? Well there's a lot of things I want. The first thing really is I want to kill this kid." Tomura moved to wrap an arm around Midoriya's shoulders, leaning on him. Bakugou was ready to vomit at the sight. How dare he try to look chummy with Deku, especially when he just confessed to wanting to end his life.

"I want to destroy this society and what you guys call heroes. But for right now, I want to see you suffer." The creepy grin came back onto the villain's face, creating a dreadful feeling in the pit of Bakugou's stomach.

The hand moved up closer to Midoriya's face, the green-haired boy trying his best to inch away from the villain's fingers. Bakugou felt his heart jump straight into the ocean and began sinking immediately. He wasn't just going to stand there and watch the villain break apart Deku any longer, Bakugou had to do something - !

His hands went behind his back but Tomura noticed and threw a hand back onto the boy's throat, his middle finger up.

"You try that and I'll go ahead and finish up this game. I want you to stay right there." Tomura called out, Midoriya groaning out.

"Kacchan just do it! Forget about me and just win!" Midoriya called out, his voice shaking. Bakugou was about to blast himself over before a hand went over the boy's mouth, all fingers down.

Midoriya's emerald eyes widen, brimming with tears as he began screaming into Tomura's hand. The skin around the man's fingers began to crack, blistering red as the flesh began to flake off, turning into ash. Skin wasn't supposed to look like that. It wasn't supposed to chip and break and crumble away!

Before Bakugou could shout something and propel himself forward, Tomura began to laugh hysterically, yelling out to the explosive boy.

"How about I cut you a deal! You're a prideful kid right? How about I'll stop if you get on your knees and beg." Tomura took his hand off Midoriya's cheeks, the flesh blistering red as blood began to trickle down the boy's cheeks. Midoriya's eyes began to flutter, the pain causing him to slowly lose consciousness but he kept his gaze locked with Bakugou's. Something in his emerald eyes had pleaded for him, maybe to tell him to give up and to get out, or maybe it was a plea for help – Bakugou didn't know.

The realization finally hit him after seeing Midoriya's broken, partially-destroyed face. Get on his knees and beg? The initial idea of it nearly had Bakugou shouting back a 'fuck you' but that action was quickly stifled with the implications of causing Midoriya more pain. Defying Tomura would probably lead to more broken skin and disintegrated flesh. More screaming. More pain. Those were things that Bakugou was trying to avoid for Midoriya.

But… to get on his knees and beg? Katsuki Bakugou's pride was far too great, far too loud to allow something like that to happen to him. However, his desire to rescue the other was starting to burn brighter, above all else inside his mind. It was obvious that Tomura wouldn't let go of Midoriya that easily, even after the begging, but it was a mean to stall for time until the others arrive. It was something Bakugou had to do if he wanted to help Midoriya.

Fucking Deku… Twisting his arm and getting him to fall to his knees, begging a villain? After this is all over Bakugou was going to deck the nerd in the face.

 _If he's still alive._

The thought began haunting Bakugou, forcing him to finally submit. He bit his bottom lip hard as he lowered himself onto one knee, keeping his eyes locked with Midoriya's rather than the villain who's wicked grin began spreading ear to ear.

He could see the slight shake of Midoriya's head, pleading him to not do it. Whatever Deku! It was his decision and nobody else's. If it could spare Midoriya a few minutes without pain, then it'll be worth it.

Bakugou moved his other knee, both planting onto the ground. He tried to place his hands in front of him but his gauntlets prevented him from doing so. They clanked against the concrete and Bakugou just allowed them to rest on the ground. Gods, he must've looked so stupid in that moment. Even if Midoriya's eyes said nothing of it, he could feel himself burning up with embarrassing disgust. The pride in his mind began screaming, cursing up a storm but Bakugou's heart was feeling some form of relief.

 _Don't think of it as begging._

That was the key. He didn't have to actually beg, but he could do something else with the formation he was in.

Lower his head, Bakugou stared down at the concrete.

"I'm sorry." His voice was barely above the volume of a whisper, but it was enough for the others to hear. Tomura began to laugh, his body shaking with tremors from the sight before him.

"Look at this! Katsuki Bakugou! Begging!" Midoriya kept his eyes on Bakugou was Tomura continued to howl with laughter.

Bakugou looked up, eyes locking with Midoriya's. It was true what they said about eyes being the windows to one's soul. Midoriya was able to see that the apology was meant for him and only him. Was it sorry for not being strong enough? For allowing him to be hurt? Or was there more to it than that?

It might've been an apology that was late due, a sorry that was supposed to be given to him from forever ago, back when they were small children. It was strange to hear, especially since Midoriya had always forgiven Bakugou despite no actual apologies given at any point of their relationship.

To hear the apology now when Midoriya was nearly on the brink of death was almost insulting. If he were to have apologized then it should've came much sooner. That's what anyone who knew their situation would argue for, but Midoriya had always knew Bakugou had reasons for what he did and that coming to U.A had changed him for the better.

There was no need for apologies. To apologize now? That wasn't the Kacchan he knew. The situation must've seemed incredibly dire to spur something like this.

"This is rich! Boy I wish I had a camera on me. Anyways, I guess I can give him back. Let me just give him to you piece by piece." Tomura's hand raised up to Midoriya's throat but a sheet of ice had raced over the concrete, icicles spiking from the floor to piece through Tomura's body. Before any of the ice could make contact, the nomu let go of the hero-in-training and moved to protect Tomura from the attack.

Bakugou saw his chance, using the explosions from his palm to propel himself forward towards the fallen boy. Once he had gotten himself close enough to grab ahold of Midoriya, the nomu turned to face them, Tomura commanding it to attack.

A palm was out, ready to counter before strong arms took ahold of him and Midoriya, carrying them away from the villains. A flash of blue hair and white gave the person away, Bakugou muttering under his breath as he watched Iida's calf engines stall after the burst of speed. If only he had some incredible recipro burst, maybe he would've been able to save Midoriya from getting hurt earlier.

"Bakugou, take Midoriya back to the check point, we will finish up here." Iida's voice had tried to stay calm, but the concern he had for his friend was too evident, especially when he snuck glances at Midoriya before getting up.

"Your engines are stalled dumbass four-eyes! What the fuck can you do?" The insult was more to keep himself in check than anything else. Iida didn't seem to take offensive to this, seeing as Bakugou's face was red and his eyes were glossy.

"Go! Now!" Iida demanded. Before Bakugou could protest, he heard Midoriya's whimper blood began to pool around the concrete he was lying on. The blonde quickly put his arms underneath the boy, picking him up and began running back to the base where they first organized the class.

Midoriya wasn't as light as he thought, but the adrenaline rushing through him had given him strength that seemed powerful enough to rival All Might's.

"I'm sorry…" Bakugou heard the small voice call out, a hand moving to grip his chest. Midoriya looked up at him, tears forming in his eyes.

"Shut up Deku! This isn't your god damn fault," Bakugou started but began biting down on his bottom lip.

"It's not your fault either." Midoriya whispered, eyelids growing heavy. The tears began rolling down his cheek, mixing in with the gash wounds that were close to his mouth. He winced at that.

Bakugou didn't want to argue right now, he was too intent on getting to their destination. To finally get help.

"You better stay awake or I swear to God I'm going to bash your fucking skull in." That seemed to get Midoriya to chuckle, though it was watery. Instead of verbally replying, the boy only tightened his grip on Bakugou's hero costume.

Once he saw the other students, Bakugou was ready to cry himself. As Midoriya was lifted out of his arms he finally was able to release all the emotions that had built up as a result of the entire ordeal. After that, he had fainted.

-  
Izuku Midoriya had stayed in the hospital for about three weeks but wasn't able to get visitors until the final few days.

When Bakugou entered the room by himself, he was greeted with a small smile cushioned between two large gauze pads that stuck to Midoriya's cheeks. The smile wasn't reassuring if that's what its purpose was, but seeing the boy sitting there, alive and well was enough for Bakugou in that moment.

He went over to the boy, tempted to wrap his arms around him just to keep that Midoriya was still there, solid and not crumbling underneath him. Bakugou kept his arms to himself, however, unsure of how to start off the conversation.

Midoriya was the one to break the silence instead, to Bakugou's relief.

"They're releasing me soon. Maybe in a few days or so. I hope I haven't been missing too much of class." Midoriya gave a shy smile before rubbing the back of his head. Bandages were wrapped around the boy's arm as well. "I mean, everyone's been keeping me up to date and Iida made photocopies of all the notes, so I should be okay but still." He added.

Bakugou only shifted from one leg to the other.

"Hey Deku," He started, looking at his feet rather than the emerald eyes that curiously looked back at him. Bakugou had done enough staring into the eyes during the fight.

Midoriya waited patiently for what the other had to say, but Bakugou was fighting himself. What _was_ it he wanted to say?

There was a long pause before Midoriya spoke up.

"Um, what is it Kaccha-"

"Don't ever fucking do that again!" Bakugou finally erupted, looking up with tears welling in his eyes. "You fucking self-sacrificing prick! Don't ever fucking scare the shit out of me like that! It should be me all fucked up, not you!"

Midoriya kept his eyes on Bakugou's, his mouth hanging open a tiny bit. Bakugou quickly moved an arm to wipe away at his face, using the sleeves on his shirt.

"I'm fucking glad you're okay, don't end up dead on me." Bakugou added, taking a heavy breath.

The other seem to relax a bit, placing his hand on top of the other's arm.

"Honestly, I don't think I would be alive if it weren't for you doing what you did. So when you think about it, you sort of saved me Kacchan." Midoriya's face lit up in a small, reassuring smile. That was enough for Bakugou to erupt in an ugly sob, liberating all of the pent of anxiety and self-loathing he had during the entire attack.

Midoriya placed a hand on the other's shoulder, rubbing it gently.

Bakugou was going to be the best hero one day, but in order to do that he had to both win and rescue. To be a hero meant to save people's lives, so why was he so shitty at it? Though, in that moment, he felt what it truly meant to be a hero, to actually risk his life to save another's. He had to put his pride away, it was the only way he could protect those he – dare say – care about.

Even with his injuries, Midoriya was still here with him, smiling and reassuring Bakugou like the villain attack had never happened. He didn't want to picture what his life would be without the other, even if he had constantly berated the boy since childhood.

Now was the time to shape up and change. He had apologized, but the best way to ask for forgiveness was to defy the person he once was and amend for what he had done. Bakugou was finally ready to become the hero he strived for, and Midoriya would be there to rival him along the way.


End file.
